


Ink

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Early 1700s, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kinktober 2019, Not Beta Read, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: Noor has always been sweet with him. Sweet and kind and of easy laughter. Amir is so much like her he finds it comical. However, his mother isn’t as mischievous. Eser is pretty sure that her smile is genuine despite this being nothing but work for her. Eser had gone drinking with her, sharing food from his dish with her sitting on his leg. She laughs at his jokes and hides her face on his neck when she whispers that they should go back to her place. And though Eser has paid for her tonight, he can’t help but enjoy her attention.[Day 12: Rimming/Analingus ]





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Late again but sort of made it.  
Enjoy some milf fuckery!

Noor has always been sweet with him. Sweet and kind and of easy laughter. Amir is so much like her he finds it comical. However, his mother isn’t as mischievous. Eser is pretty sure that her smile is genuine despite this being nothing but work for her. Eser had gone drinking with her, sharing food from his dish with her sitting on his leg. She laughs at his jokes and hides her face on his neck when she whispers that they should go back to her place. And though Eser has paid for her tonight, he can’t help but enjoy her attention.

Noor is about ten years older than him but Eser prefers her like that rather than a young teenage girl. He is used to Freya’s company so it isn’t like he isn't used to it. But whilst Freya is hardened by work and fighting, Noor is soft. He can still distinguish some dulling bruises as they undress, though. They are already turning yellow so they are hard to spot on her skin but he does so Eser is more careful than usual and avoids touching those spots too much.

They fall into the pillows in her room after drinking for long, especially Eser, and roll on the old mended fabrics until Eser pins her down under his weight. Noor is thin and petite and, even if he can see a couple of greying hairs, most of her long mane is as dark as hair can get. It drinks any source of lighting, like a splash of black ink across the floor and through his hands. Noor looks up at him, entertainment clear in her dark eyes.

She prefers avoiding vaginal intercourse if possible and isn’t against the alternative at all. She is in her forties and pregnancy now could be pretty dangerous for her and Eser wouldn’t like to father children or at least know he has. Also, he has been with Amir and it would get too uncomfortable too soon. Noor is nibbling at his clavicle when he speaks. “Turn around, please. I want to get you ready.”

Eser likes how she chuckles, covering her smile, the way ladies and women of her art are often taught to do. “You have grown so bold over the years…” He can see the corners of her mouth pointing upwards though and her tiny dimples make her so attractive. He has been visiting her most of the time they lay anchor in Mazagan for many years now and he remembers her kindness every time. She also worries about her only son, Amir, who also travels inside Wendy too. And, even if Eser isn’t the best at reassuring her, he tries when he can.

Noor gives him a short chaste kiss before turning around, hugging a pillow and resting her face on it as she glances at Eser above her shoulder. Eser runs a long thin finger through her spine, from her nape to the curve of her ass. She shivers below him, sighing. Noor groans in complaint when Eser stands up and goes looking for her stock even if it takes him rather short, considering he knows where it’s kept. He leaves the small dark green body oil flask beside them and sets his hands on Noor’s waist, leaning over her. He covers her shape completely since when they stand she barely reaches his shoulders.

Eser nibbles at her nape and grinds their hips together, pressed closely. Noor’s hair falls into one of her shoulders, thick and pitch-black, and Eser breathes into it. It smells like herbs and oil and spices. And her skin, glistering with sweat in November’s mild weather, tastes like that too. His tongue makes its way down her back, between soft bites and curses pressed against her skin. When he finally makes her to her cheeks, he pulls them apart with his large hands and Noor whines at a tender bite.

He likes it when she doesn’t keep her voice to herself and is loud. Her high pitched moans and her sweet gasps. Eser wasn’t even thirty when he had her the first time and has been coming back to her ever since. It’s not like his captain and Makda, though. He just enjoys her company and Noor likes sex best when she isn’t hurting. He closes his eyes as he probes her with his tongue slowly, stretching her just slightly as he pulls at her skin, digging fingers into her skin, oddly colored by aging bruises and hits. It gives in slowly and he manages to press inside a bit further, moving ever so slowly and preparing her for his bony and long fingers. He can already picture her tightening around them and his dick, and the thought makes him pant, tongue still buried within her.

Noor shifts and spreads her legs a bit further, lowering her ass, though Eser doesn’t mind adjusting so he can keep on working, undisturbed. He knows she would prefer some distraction from the discomfort of getting spread so his left hand travels to her front and brushes the hair on her mound and her nub. Noor moans softly when he teases her other hole with his fingertips, feeling her wet and hot folds as he presses deeper within her until he can’t go further inside her with his tongue.

He rubs his sleek dampened fingers onto the hood of her clit, slowly, teasing her so she has something else to focus on rather than the sensation of being stretched when he moves his tongue more energetically. By her sounds, she appreciates the effort. She pants loudly and her knees go weak and tremble when her clit is trapped between Eser’s index and middle finger and he pinches it lightly. He carries on moving until he brushes her cunt again and feels her clench on his fingers, needily. Only then he pulls away and takes his tongue out of her.

Her little hole relaxes quickly when he shoves two of his fingers inside it at once, oil heated by his breath on his hands. Eser is a bit rougher with her now, he knows she can take it and loves to see her whine when he thrusts a pair of fingers into her pussy as well. Those are curved upward though, reaching to assault where she is most sensitive without any patience as Eser scissors her ass. He spreads his fingers and draws them together before pushing in once more. She is panting and shivering by the time Eser manages a third finger into her already worked ass and gives her a couple of harsh thrusts before drawing them away and pumping his cock with his oil-covered fist. He may be thin but he is still long.

She offers little resistance when he pushes inside her, panting. His chest is pressed into her back soon and he can feel her form shake under his weight. He allows himself a couple of minutes to adjust to the warmth and pressure. Meanwhile, he keeps stroking Noor’s inner soaking walls restlessly. She twitches even before he begins to thrust into her ass. When she is pretty worked up, she sounds like she’s going to cry, as if she is in pain, voice broken as she wails and eyes close to tears. Eser kisses the corner of her eye when her mouth falls open and every breath she takes sounds like agony.

He pulls away nearly entirely and slams into her as fast as he can, confident that he did his work and it won’t be painful for Noor. She is pushed further into his fingers, knuckles curled so they can rub against her walls more easily. She doesn’t quite know in which direction she should move her hips but she ends up following Eser’s lead and meet his thrusts half-way before filling her cunt even more with his fingers

He feels her clench and unclench into his fingers and his dick before he feels her come, crying. Her voice is so very wrecked when Eser keeps on ramming into her and fingering her through her orgasm and after it. He watches mesmerized as she holds for dear life into a pillow and stuffs some of its fabric into her mouth to keep her moans somehow muted. It doesn’t work as efficiently as she thought it would though. Eser finds it amusing either way.

His movements grow shallower and faster and Eser closes his eyes. He struggles with keeping his hand moving into Noor at the same rhythm as his hips but she probably doesn’t mind it now, spent and exhausted as she is, squirming in overstimulation. He grunts every time he draws back and then in. His hand on Noor’s waist has gone rigid and his fingers dig into skin involuntarily as he ruts into her.

He feels his high hit him fast and abruptly, leaving him confused and his head blank for a while. He is breathing with difficulty, his forehead pressed against Noor’s slim shoulderblades. He shivers, feeling suddenly cold once they are done. Eser only pulls away when he feels himself softening inside her yet the cold air isn’t a nice thing to feel against sensitive skin, cum cooling quickly.

Noor rolls around slowly as if she was sore. She seems to notice the worry in Eser’s face because she smiles at him. It’s a small simple thing but Eser feels himself relax. “Come over here, big boy. You seem like you need some downtime.” Her legs are parted and she’s still talking through heavy breathing. She closes her eyes when Eser allows himself to fall atop of her, head resting on her breasts. He groans, exhausted.

She runs a finger down his spine idly and Eser feels his consciousness begin to slip from his fingers as he rolls a lock of Noor’s black hair into them. It’s smooth to the touch. Noor is always kind to him, albeit slightly motherly. It reminds him of Freya though so he is used to laying with women like her. Eser likes her because her laugher comes out easily and she enjoys awful jokes and nearly completely false stories. And Eser likes because she feels so warm sleeping after sex beside him.

“You are overthinking again.” Noor says after a long time in silence. She must be close to sleep too. “I’m sure that, whatever it is, it can wait a while longer.” She yaws and her chest rises and falls.

She is right is in the way she often is. You can’t get stuck forever and think about anything, that’s time-consuming and mentally exhausting. Eser manages to sleep for a couple of hours before he wakes up to the cool night ocean breath coming from her window. The candle wore out long ago but he can tell they shifted in their sleep and now he is cradling her in his long arms. He has a bunch of hair pressed against his face. Herb and oil and spice scented and black as blood. He presses further against her, Eser knows he won’t think of her at all until they arrive again at Mazagan and she won’t think of him either. And though he wants to feel bad for that, he doesn’t manage to squeeze a single thought of shame from that. Sometimes, things as simple as they can be are good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Noor is Amir's mom. She is a sex worker and worries about her son's life being too dangerous but is happy that he seems successful aboard Wendy.  
Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
